Promesas
by AnaiiLoredana
Summary: Que hubiera pasado sí Ron no hubiera dicho nada sobre los elfos domésticos. Para el reto "Primer beso" del foro "Ronmione Pride".


Hola, esta es la primera vez que publico algo, espero que les guste, ah y cualquier error háganme saber por favor, lo reeleí no se cuantas veces pero siempre se me pasa algo.

Esta historia participa en el **"Reto: Primer beso" **del foro **"Ronmione Pride"**.

* * *

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**PROMESAS**

Harry se había ido a dormir, todo había terminado, de verdad todo había terminado, "Voldemort" ya no existía ¡No existía! Aparte de la felicidad que eso le provocaba estaba agotado ansiaba estar en su cama y olvidar todo por unas horas pero algo lo detenía, algo no lo dejaba ir a recostarse un rato y olvidarse de todo, ese "algo" tenia nombre y estaba justo enseguida de él, sentía todo tan distinto desde que entraron a la cámara de los secretos cuando ella le había tomado la mano y esa descarga eléctrica le recorrió todo el cuerpo, ahora tenia esperanzas, quería descansar pero prefería mil veces quedarse a su lado aunque solo fuera un instante mas, y ella pensaba lo mismo, sabía que era irracional y estúpido quedarse mas tiempo despierta, sabía que les esperaban días difíciles y que necesitaban estar descansados y su cuerpo le pedía a gritos una cama, pero mas allá de todo su razonamiento estaba él.

Estaban sentados en la sala común, que en ese momento estaba totalmente desierta, algunos alumnos habían preferido irse a sus hogares y los que se quedaron ya llevaban rato dormidos.

-Deberíamos irnos e intentar dormir un poco. Dijo Hermione señalando con la cabeza los dormitorios.

-Sí, deberíamos. Contesto Ron sin añadir nada más pero no se movió ni un centímetro, tampoco Hermione hizo ademán de moverse, en lugar de levantarse se acomodó en una mejor posición para verlo completamente, estaba allí sentado frente a ella, estaba tan sucio y demacrado, tenia unas ojeras demasiado pronunciadas y el cabello totalmente despeinado aun así ella pensaba que nunca lo había visto tan guapo como en ese precisó momento.

Ron noto como se le había quedado mirando y se sonrojo un poco, al notar la cara roja de esté, Hermione se dio cuenta de que había estado mirándolo fijo todo el rato, se avergonzó y a la vez ella también se sonrojo, al verla él pensó que no había nada mas bonito que ver a Hermione sonrojada excepto tal vez verla enojada. Quería tocarla, quería abrazarla y decirle todas esas cosas bobas que se decían los enamorados, quería que ella quisiese tocarlo y abrazarlo de vuelta, sabía que estaba siendo egoísta con la situación después de tantas cosas malas que habían pasado, después de la muerte de Fred, no le parecía bien estar pensando en abrazar y besarla, no le parecía nada bien pero no podía evitarlo, quería estar a su lado, necesitaba estar cerca, sentirla cerca. Estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que apenas escucho la voz de Hermione.

-Ron me gustaría decirte algo, sobre lo que paso en la cámara de los secretos. Con la sola mención de la cámara los dos comenzaron a recordar.

* * *

_-¿Ron pero como sabes que va a funcionar? Estaba demasiado asustada que tal si no lograban abrir la cámara, que tal si nada salía bien, que tal si Voldemort ganaba._

_-Va a funcionar. Le contesto Ron con tanta certeza que casi lograba creerle, pero ella necesitaba tener una razón, necesitaba saber porque __é__l parecía tan confiado en que todo saldría bien._

_-¿Pero dime como puedes saberlo? El no sabia que contestarle claro que tenia miles de dudas, claro que tenia miedo, pero por alguna razón que no sabia confiaba en que todo iba a salir bien, cuando sin pensarlo la respuesta salió de sus labios._

_-Porque estamos juntos. La respuesta tan clara le provoco una oleada de calor en todo el cuerpo y antes de pensar en lo que hacia lo tomo de la mano._

_-Tienes razón. Se limito a decir con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, Ron sintió una descarga eléctrica que le recorrió todo el cuerpo y Hermione por su parte sintió "mariposas en el estomago" como su madre solía decir, y así tomados de la mano siguieron avanzando hasta la entrada de la cámara, estando allí Ron intento imitar a Harry lo mejor que pudo, al principio no parecía tener ningún resultad y cada vez se ponía mas inseguro, estaba a punto de darse por vencido cuando de pronto se escucho un click y la cámara de los secretos se había abierto, los embargo un sentimiento de satisfacción lo habían logrado tomarían los colmillos del basilisco y destruirían el horrocrux y tal vez después de todo terminarían ganando esta guerra._

_-¡Ron lo lograste! ¡Lo lograste! Y soltó su mano solo para darle un gran abrazo, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo se le formo un enorme hueco en el estomago pero no se apartó, Ron por su parte estaba en la gloria había podido abrir la cámara de los secretos y ahora recibía un cálido abrazo de ella, quería mas como ese, quería mas abrazos solo para el, quería tomar su mano y no soltarle nunca y quería, quería rozar sus labios, estaba sumergido en esos pensamientos cuando la realidad de la situación lo abrumó, estaban en guerra, que iba a pasar si moría, o peor que pasaría si le llegaba a suceder algo a ella, no, tenia que estar a salvo, no iba a perderla, no así, no iba a perderla nunca mas, no la volvería a perder por sus tonterías, se lo prometió a si mismo._

_-Hermione hazme una promesa. El tono de seriedad que tenía la asusto un poco._

_-¿Qué pasa Ron? Dijo con un notorio tono de preocupación. _

_-Prométeme que no te va a pasar nada, que vas a salir viva, que vas a estar bien, ¡promételo!_

_-Lo haré solo si tu me prometes lo mismo. Respondió rápidamente, siempre tan testaruda pensó Ron, debió imaginarse que no solo iba a aceptar hacer la promesa sin respingar._

_-Saldremos juntos de esto, es una promesa. Hermione solo pudo sonreír y replicar:_

_-Juntos. Tenían tantas ganas de quedase allí a salvo y olvidarse de todo el peligro que todavía aguardaba._

_-Vamos no tenemos tiempo que perder vamos a destruir Horrocruxes._

* * *

Como si estuvieran viendo una película –la película de sus vidas- los dos salieron de la memoria al mismo tiempo. Hermione le tomo la mano y el sintió ese cosquilleo pero no solo eso, sintió una ansiedad y un hueco en el estomago gigante, si así se sentía tan solo tomarlo de la mano como se sentiría abrazarla, como se sentiría rozar sus labios, soltó su mano y puso sus brazos alrededor de su espalda para acercarla y ella sorprendida hizo lo mismo, este era un abrazo totalmente distinto a todos los que se habían dado, el mundo parecía dar vueltas y los dos estaban totalmente sonrojados, lentamente soltaron un poco su abrazo para mirarse, Ron se agachó un solo un poco y espero para ver si ella no se retiraba, Hermione temblaba solo un poco, estaba totalmente nerviosa, deseaba hacerlo quería besarle desde hace tanto y acorto el camino que quedaba a los labios de Ron.

Cuando al fin sus labios se rozaron hubo una explosión de sentimientos, todo lo que se habían guardado por tanto tiempo, todos esos sentimientos guardados por fin sacados a la luz, fue perfecto, fue exactamente lo que los dos necesitaban en ese momento.

Se apartaron lentamente y sonrieron.

-Ahora sí deberíamos ir a dormir. Dijo Hermione con la cara totalmente roja, intentando contener su sonrisa.

-¿Qué querías decirme sobre la cámara de los secretos? Añadió Ron también rojo como un tomate.

-No importa ya, creo que todo quedo mas que claro. Dijo ya sin la sonrisa, pues Ron había cambiado su expresión feliz por una más sombría.

-Así que mañana, va a ser un día difícil, eh. Añadió Ron casi en un susurro, rápidamente supo a que se refería, todas las muertes, todo el dolor, Fred.

-Allí voy a estar cuando me necesites, junto a ti, es una promesa. Ron la observo mientras se marchaba con la certeza de que así seria.


End file.
